


Lovely Memory

by FrozenFromFeels1



Series: Lovely Memory [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline or Avie was an average girl until HYDRA found her and that was when everything changed for the poor girl, abilities and new family. but are her adventures over yet or just beginning? What happens when she meets Natasha, the one who will end up taking her in as a foster daughter? How will that turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Memory

Prologue

It started simply, as things like this always do, it started with a girl, Jayden Haven checks himself out in the mirror, brushing his shaggy auburn hair back from his blue eyes and checking to see if his suit that he picked out didn't look absolutely like shit but of course he's nervous, this being his first date with Amara, the first official time since he's been so bold as to ask her to date him.

There's a knock on the door, if he wasn't already so anxious he may have missed that but he hears the faint knock, practically speeding towards the door, opening it and smiling widely.

"Hey there Mara, you ready?"

She looks amazing he cant help but think, the way her brown hair lays loosely around her pale face in perfect waves and the way the blue dress fits her perfectly.

"Totally ready, come on Jay"

He's taking her out to dinner and then to the movies and then home

That was then, this is now, now Jayden is laying behind the overturned bed, a little girl with fiery red hair like his holding onto him, not knowing where her mother was and why her daddy was crying silently.

"I love you Avie, don't forget that, my tough little birdie…" He whispers, just as the shadow that always seems to dance from Aveline's memory claims her father and that's the last thing she remembers of her family, of her real family.

The rest of her memories all include the same dark shadow she would later learn the name of, the people that killed her family, the people that ruined her life, known as HYDRA.


End file.
